Love?
by LosingForever
Summary: Old story being re-posted after being removed...Hope y'all enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI, although I would like to, but I don't  
  
It was a dark, muggy evening; Jennifer Hill had just left a new club in town and was making her way slowly home. She was walking along the sidewalks and every now and again she would stop and kick at a pebble stuck in a crack. As she kicked her steel-toed-boot-clad foot at what she thought was another pebble, she got it right on target, but it didn't budge, and she fell flat on her face.  
  
"I wonder what that was?" she thought as she slowly rose up and went over to look by the spot that didn't budge. She peered down at the ground, and promptly afterwards, screamed a shrill scream that pierced the night air.  
  
Sara Sidle slowly made her way to the grassy segment with the crime scene tape surrounding it. She had been called in on her night off, in the middle of one of her favorite movies, 10 Things I Hate About You, and halfway through a pint of vanilla ice cream. Kat was just about to sneak Patrick out of detention, and that was never a good part to interrupt the movie at.  
  
Sighing at her loss of a free night, she limberly scooted under the tape and headed straight towards Brass for the details. "One DB, male, approximately 25- 35 year old. He has his insides mauled, looks like a wild dog maybe." Brass stated as he stared at the body.  
  
Sara slowly tilted her sunglasses so that they perched on the end of her nose, and glanced at the body. "Looks like the killer wanted to make sure he was dead," she said while peering at the corpse.  
  
Brass walked away to find something else to work on as Sara began trying to spot some shreds of evidence.  
  
"Strange," she thought to herself,"what's this powder on this forehead?" She took a sample and wrote down the details on the package as she slipped it, sealed, back into her case.  
  
Just then, Nick and Warrick drove up, arguing about the last game between the Mavericks and the Blazers. "The Blazers so should have won!" Warrick stated. Nick just shook his head and walked towards Sara.  
  
"Hey Sara!" he called out to her, "Want some help?" She merely nodded her head and went back to work. "I'll go look for footprints," Nick said, "Warrick you go help Sara with the body". Warrick nodded then went to help Sara.  
  
They worked for the next three hours, finding two footprints, 3 fingerprints, 2 fibers, the powdery substance, and two tire treads.  
  
"Well, this certainly is our primary scene," Sara claimed.  
  
On the way back to the lab, Nick got a ride with Sara while Warrick drove his Tahoe home. Nick immediately turned on the country music station and started singing along to a Faith Hill song:  
  
Well you showed me how to feel Feel the sky was in my reach And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me Your love made me make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there will always be a place for you For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
Sara was amazed; she had never heard anyone sing like this. It was especially wonderful because the entire time that he sang, he was looking into her eyes. It was magical.  
  
"What am I doing?" Sara thought to herself "Am I falling for Nick? No, it can't be.......but I am." She gazed at him as he finished singing his song. "That was beautiful", she said still in the trance of his song. "Not as beautiful as you are", he stated, in a flirting tone.  
  
Instead of a reply, Sara just sat, eyes intently focused on the road, as they made their way back to CSI.  
  
Catherine and Grissom sat in a quiet corner of a little Italian restaurant in a secluded area off the strip. Grissom's surgery had gone well and his hearing had almost, fully recovered and his blossoming romance with Catherine kept heating up. As a congratulations gift, she took him out to dinner for a "special night"  
  
They had just ordered their dinner and Grissom had just started to say something when Catherine's cell rang......  
  
AN – What will happen between Nick and Sara? Is there really something between Catherine and Grissom? And who the heck is calling now? Let me know if I should continue this or jus give up. 


End file.
